Traição
by Tmizinha
Summary: Durante uma atitude impensada, ela decide o trair com seu melhor amigo. O que aconteceria se, durante o ato, ele chegasse e repentinamente os flagrasse? InuKag-OneShot REVISADA .


_**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha não me pertence. Ele pertence à Rumiko Takahashi.

**NOTA: Possui fortes cenas de violência. Caso não goste, por favor, não tente nem ler. Não é algum tipo estúpido e rude de nota, mas realmente deveriam me ouvir (ou ler), quando digo (ou escrevo) isso.**

**Essa fanfic foi publicada dia 21 de janeiro de 2006. Eu pensei diversas vezes em deletá-la, mas não o fiz. Apenas estou a respostando, devido ao enormes e vergonhosos erros de gramática que a fanfic continha.**

**Ryeko-Dono fez uma adaptação (que com muito orgulho aceitei que fizesse). Se alguém quiser ver, diria que vale muito a pena.**

**Caso alguém quiser ler é apenas ir ao meu profile e encontrará tanto a fic nos favoritos quanto a escritora nos autores favoritos.**

**Não, eu não postei essa história hoje, nem ontem e nem mês passado. Foi minha primeira aqui no fanfiction, e está sendo REVISADA (assim como já citei acima).**

**Nota dada, mas a quem ainda quiser arriscar, o que faria, senão desejar boa sorte?**

**Então, uma boa sorte.**

**oOo**

A silhueta apontava mais de três da madrugada. Uma mulher aparentemente loira, com as vestes vermelhas cobertas de sangue rastejava-se até o telefone mais próximo. As luzes estavam acesas, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia enxergar um palmo a sua frente. O braço tentava alcançá-lo e logo caia com violência, gerando um forte gemido na mesma.

Já era de se esperar que ninguém se importasse com ela. Ninguém se importaria, afinal, e nunca se importaram. Seu motel estava sendo invadido por um louco, e ninguém daria à mínima para isso. Porém preferiu ignorar os fatos e pensar na própria vida, esta, que ia aos poucos se acabando.

- Alô? – Esperou por alguns segundos antes de suspirar derrotada. - Droga... eles sempre desligam. - A calma que conseguia manter perante ao incidente parecia impossível. – Eu vou conseguir discar, eu vou... – Arfava ela, perdendo os sentidos. - É da policia?- Perguntou fracamente.

Respirou fundo na tentativa de falar o que havia acontecido. Já estava prestes a morrer, ao menos que tentassem a escutar dessa vez.

- Eu estou com 1,2,3...4! 4 tiros, porra!- Contou todos os pontos em que fora atingida. Nenhum letal, caso fosse, obviamente estaria morta.

Engoliu seco lembrando-se do ocorrido perfeitamente. A polícia tentava pedir informações específicas do local em que estava e o que estava exatamente acontecendo. Percebendo que não viveria por muito tempo, mordeu os lábios com força.

- Ele está louco... ele está louco e vai matá-los! – Proferiu a última palavra antes de soltar o telefone e, juntamente a ele, seu próprio corpo no chão.

Infelizmente, não tivera ao menos tempo de dar uma última tragada, que tanto lhe faria bem.

**oOo**

- Anda! Fica logo de frente para parede! – O olhar azulado estreitou-se ao tom de voz do rapaz, mas não durou por muito tempo. A figura feminina mastigava incontrolavelmente um chiclete na tentativa frustrada de se acalmar.

O quarto era médio, porém recoberto de pequenos luxos. O espelho no teto e a banheira próxima a cama luxuosa de casal faziam-se presentes no figurino.

- VOCÊ TAMBÉM! – Gritou ao outro homem, que no momento preocupava-se mais em acender calmamente seu cigarro. Possuía cabelos negros e um olhar confiante, mesmo que com uma arma apontada para sua face.

- Deixe de loucura, cara! Largue essa arma e vamos conversar. – Iniciou ele o dialogo enquanto se aproximava do outro moreno, aparentemente prestes a perder o auto-controle, se é que já não havia o perdido.

- Conversar... está maluco? Vire-se logo e faça como eu mandar! –O rapaz continuava parado o fitando com zombaria. Deu mais dois passos em sua direção, demonstrando que não estava com medo.

O barulho do tiro ressoou no local, e o moreno olhou para o tiro que havia acertado seu ombro após dar um longo gemido de dor.

- Eu vou matar vocês dois... você, Kouga... e você, minha doce Kagome. – Abriu um sorriso insano enquanto apontava a arma para ambos, sempre variando a quem apontar. – Apenas estou pensando em quem matar primeiro. – O sorriso perverso ficava ainda mais intenso a cada vez que via o medo estampado na face de seu mais novo inimigo. Kagome que até então permanecia de costas, virou-se.

Olhou desafiante para o homem, que apertou os olhos em irritação.

- VIRE DE COSTAS, EU ESTOU MANDANDO! – Ordenou ele com o sorriso já não mais presente na própria face. – ANDE LOGO! – A mulher engoliu seco, negando com a cabeça levemente.

- Não... eu quero morrer de frente. – Mastigava o chiclete da forma irritante da mesma maneira que antes, e mostrava-se aparentemente nervosa. Não soava estranho, já que poderia ser morta em um piscar de olhos.

- VIRE, KAGOME!- Pareceu praguejar diante a figura feminina, que negava-se a fazer o que ele mandava.

- Não, eu não vou virar. Me dá angustia de costas, se eu morrer, quero morrer de frente. – Aproximou-se dela encostando a arma em sua testa. O semblante irritado pareceu ficar ainda mais quando ela apenas fechou os olhos em resposta.

- Se é assim, então porque não de lado? – Perguntou passando a arma para o seu rosto e o apertando com a mesma, fazendo-o virar.

Kagome paralisou os dentes e em um ato de coragem voltou o rosto na direção que estava : em frente a ele. Sempre tão teimosa, fazia falta um pouco de inteligência naquele momento.

- Já disse que quero, e vou morrer de frente. – O desafiou claramente, que rangeu os dentes e começou a bater o pé contra o assoalho.

- Fala pra ela virar, cara!- Ordenou para Kouga, que encontrava-se sentado no chão segurando fortemente o ombro ferido.

- Qual o problema de ela querer morrer de frente? Já não basta a matar? Deixe ela escolher, droga! – As palavras saiam repletas de dor da boca do homem, que assistia ao próprio sangue manchar sua blusa branca, que havia lhe custado uma fortuna.

- Pois bem, eu tenho tempo. – Proferiu. Jogou-se na cama de costas para ela, observando aos dois traidores.

Kagome mexeu-se desconfortavelmente, e em meio há uma tentativa e outra, lançou seu olhar diretamente a Inuyasha, que os ameaçava.

- Você ainda me ama?- Perguntou a ele, que bruscamente virou o rosto em direção ao dela.

- Claro que te amo, e justamente por isso irei te matar. – Sentou-se na cama a olhando fixamente. O ódio poderia ser visto a longa distancia, mas ela não pareceu se importar com aquilo.

- Você... está muito decepcionado? – Perguntou. Ele riu alto, sarcasticamente.

- Claro que não! Menininas ficam decepcionadas... políticas ficam decepcionados... sua MÃE fica decepcionada... O que eu sinto é ódio. – Kagome o encarou ainda mais, suspirando.

- Que porra de amor é esse? – A pergunta ecoou na mente do outro, que apenas a encarou inconformado.

_**Flash Back **_

_- Você consegue ver o mar? – Perguntou sorridente ao homem que havia acabado de conhecer. O mesmo a encarou deslumbrado, arrumando os cabelos negros atrás de sua orelha._

_- Não, eu não consigo ver o mar! – Respondeu ele, sorrindo largamente. _

_- Mas como você não está vendo o mar? – O homem, Inuyasha, apenas continuou a sorrir, adorando a delicadeza da recém-conhecida._

_- Eu não disse que não consigo ver o mar. – Ela entortou o semblante, em birra._

_- Ah, ta! Então você está dizendo que minha maquina é uma porcaria, não é? Você sabe o quanto eu paguei por ela? – Ele começou a rir enquanto ela ficava ainda mais irritada._

_- Não é isso! É que você é muito mais bonita que o mar... portanto apenas consigo te focalizar. – Ela o observou desentendida e logo depois pareceu se envergonhar._

_- Se está difícil pegar o mar pode tirar assim mesmo. Meu cabelo está bom dessa maneira? – Ele concordou batendo uma foto._

" _**Sabe aquela mulher que você conhece e já se pergunta como ou quando ela apareceu ali, apenas para você? Se por causa do destino, ou ainda... por uma simples causa?"**_

_- Você mora por aqui? – Perguntou ele, interessado. – Caso você precise de ajuda eu estarei aqui. Não quero que se perca. – Ela sorriu-lhe amavelmente._

_- Não, eu não moro aqui! Passei apenas para testar minha máquina, adoraria fotografar o mar. Quer ver mais fotos? Tenho mais aqui! – Informou enquanto remexia na grande bolsa._

_- Claro! – Respondeu ele. Assim que ela terminou de apanhar todas, o vento soprou forte e fez com que caíssem._

_- Droga, sou tão desastrada!- Desculpou-se e agachou para pegar as fotos que caíram. Inuyasha abaixou-se junto a ela, e suas mãos se encontraram._

_Rapidamente a tirou de cima da mão da mulher e começou a observar as fotos. Uma por uma, e surpreendeu-se por um instante._

_- Só tem morto? – Perguntou analisando as fotografias de pessoas mortas._

_- Não, não! Tem vivo também! – Apontou a foto de um pássaro com os olhos entreabertos. Ele negou, suspirando._

_- Não, não... ele está vivo. – Concluiu, achando graça na mulher altamente estranha, mas ainda sim tão amável._

_- Ele está vivo! Olha só o olhinho dele! – Respondeu ela, equivocada._

_- Não, os olhos estão embaçados, observe. – Finalizou pegando ligeiramente na mão da mulher. – Ele está morto. – Ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir._

_**" Aquela mesma mulher que te encanta todos os dias, até mesmo em encontros inúteis no meio da rua? Ou então porque você teve a ousadia de a seguir? Aquela mesmo que depois de um tempo você não agüenta e a pede em casamento, e quando ela responde " Sim, está tudo bem", você se sente a pessoa mais feliz, sortuda e completa do mundo?**_

_**E então, um dia você a encontra num motel barato as duas da madrugada com seu melhor amigo, e seu mundo desaba... você sabe como é sentir isso?**_

_**Pois bem... eu sei."**_

**Fim do Flash Back**

- É aquele amor que, da mesma maneira que vive por ele, mata por ele! – Passou carinhosamente a mão por todos o rosto de Kagome, parando em sua boca.

- Mas... você vai mesmo me matar por isso? Não vai me perdoar nunca, nem mesmo quando eu apodrecer embaixo da terra? – As lágrimas escorriam livremente por toda a sua face. Ele parecia desesperado, agora.

- Olha, eu te amo, amo de verdade. Mas infelizmente, se não pode ser minha... não irei deixar que seja de outro. - Ele passou a arma por toda a extensão que sua mão havia passado antes. Ela remexeu-se. – O que foi, não vai dizer nada? – Ela sorriu amarelo.

- Posso ir ao banheiro antes de morrer? – Ele arregalou os orbes e ela já fechou os seus.

- CALEM A BOCA! VOCÊS NÃO TÊM MAIS O DIREITO DE FALAR AQUI, SÓ EU FALO, APENAS EU MANDO! – Virou-se e mexeu na escrivaninha, perto da cama. – Mas se você quer morrer de frente, ótimo, vai morrer dessa forma!- Ele a empurrou com força contra a parede e apontou a arma para ela. Sua mão tremeu freneticamente e ele não conseguiu puxar o gatilho. – PORRA, eu não consigo te matar! – Ela o encarou angustiada. – O QUE FOI AGORA?- Ela suprimiu os lábios.

- Ta doendo. – Então ele notou que sua mão segurava com tanta força o braço feminino que o machucava. Soltou dela, a largando.

- Pode se sentar.. – Ela se sentou encolhida, e ele agachou-se em frente a ela.

- Pô, eu não quer morrer, cara! Eu tenho aula de dança e quero muito ir. Eu tenho dez mil dólares no banco, eu comprei fruta do conde. Era a última prestação que eu iria pagar da minha geladeira... eu não quero morrer agora, eu não posso morrer. – Ela não conseguiu conter as lagrimas, tremendo enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo.

- Mas você vai. – Disse brutamente. Ela o fitou.

- Será que dói? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O que dói? -

- Sabe... levar um tiro. – Ela ia aos poucos parando de chorar, e a respiração masculina batia em seu rosto.

- Não, não dói. Você já viu aquelas pessoas que se matam? Que se jogam em frente de trens, que pulam da janela... metem bala na cabeça? Então.. não dói!- O ódio aos poucos transformava-se em pena.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – Perguntou. Ele a observou longamente antes de dispensar a resposta e se aproximar dela. Quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, o som da porta os impediu.

**oOo**

Ambos se encararam no mesmo momento, e logo olhando para a porta. Kouga também olhou espantado, encurvado com a visão quase embaçada.

Inuyasha levantou-se irritado e abriu a porta com força. Encarou o homem com uma trança feita no cabelo o encarando sorridente.

- Champagne para o casalz...trio?- O olhar sério tornou-se debochado e com mais força que havia aberto a porta, a fechou.

- ENTÃO VOCÊS PEDIRAM CHAMPAGNE? – Perguntou ele. A mulher concordou prontamente, enquanto o outro negava, da mesma forma. – Então quer dizer que com o meu dinheiro, além de conseguir lugar pra trepar, pediram champagne? – Ele aproximou-se violentamente de Kouga e passou a chutá-lo, apesar de sua situação.

Antes fosse, já que era sua intenção realmente matá-lo.

- Pára, caralho! Estou perdendo muito sangue! – Irritou-se ele, tentando se esquivar dos chutes do outro.

- Aé? Que interessante... saiba que estou pouco me lixando para isso. – O deixou estendido no chão voltando para a porta e a abrindo.

O suposto garçom ainda estava lá, supostamente tentando entender o que acontecia no quarto. Inuyasha o puxou pela gola da camisa e o empurrou para dentro.

- Joga alguma coisa na boca dele! Ele está muito fraco, não vai agüentar perder mais sangue! – Kagome pediu ao homem, que olhava assustado para a confusão. Bankotisu, ainda não dignamente apresentado se sentou ao lado da bela mulher, a encarando.

- Não! Champagne faz dormir, eu preciso de algo que seja mais forte que isso! – Levantou-se em um ato corajoso e correu até a porta. Quando estava prestes a virar a maçaneta Inuyasha o segurou pela manga e o jogou contra a janela, onde o mesmo bateu fortemente a cabeça e caiu novamente ao lado de Kagome.

- Me diz uma coisa, Kagome... me diz! Por que você me traiu? Por que ele? – A encarou desesperado, puxando os próprios cabelos. – Você não consegue ver? Ele era meu amigo, ele dormia na nossa casa! Meu deus! Ele usava meu perfume, e até o cabelo ele pintou igual o meu!- Respirava rapidamente tentando manter a calma. Apertou as mãos com força, esperando por uma resposta.

- EU pintei o cabelo antes. – A voz destemida do homem quase morto veio aos ouvidos de Inuyasha, que segurou-se para não espancá-lo ainda mais.

- Você pintou porque eu disse ANTES que pintaria. – Voltou o olhar para Kagome. A esquizofrenia não o abandonava, de forma alguma. – Você não vê Kagome? Ele roubava tudo de mim, roubou até mesmo o meu papel, o meu emprego, cara, e porque você? Você não, eu nunca disse que poderia!- Martelava tudo o que o antigo amigo havia lhe feito por tantos anos , e ainda sim nunca tinha lhe rejeitado nada.

- Eu não roubei aquele papel de você! – Continuou Kouga, já perdendo o senso do perigo que passava.

- Um dia, aquele americano, lembra? Ele me ligou, me oferecendo um emprego, para ser ator! Ele roubou de mim, ele roubou de mim! – Os olhos faiscavam em um ódio incontrolável.

- Por que você não estava em casa. – Tentou amenizar ela, porém apenas surtiu mais ódio no outro.

- Você ainda o defende? Se fosse eu no lugar dele eu diria que não, porra! Eu diria que não!- Kouga o encarou de forma completamente vulgar.

- Mas eu precisava daquele dinheiro. Eu te paguei tudo! Centavo a centavo do que eu ganhei! – Travou a respiração quando Inuyasha voltou o olhar para ele. Logo desviou suas atenções para a mulher, encolhida ao lado de Bankotisu.

- Viu Kagome? E ele ainda consegue jogar tudo isso na minha cara?- Sem pensar novamente se aproximou e golpeou Kouga na barriga, que gemeu alto, em um grito.

Bankotisu aproveitou a distração do homem e tentou se levantar, com êxito. Calmamente se aproximou da porta, mas antes que pudesse sair Inuyasha o lançou novamente para o canto, com uma força bruta, que o feriu as costas, quase o fazendo desmaiar.

- EU TE MATO, VAGABUNDA! – Descontrolou-se de vez colocando a arma dentro da boca da noiva, mas como antes não conseguiu o fazer. A tirando de lá, pegou Kagome pego braço e a jogou na cama e Kouga no sofá, de frente a ela.

- Por que você fez isso, caralho? Eu não consigo entender! Você era o meu melhor amigo, ela era a MINHA MULHER! Eu aceitei ter um drogado em casa por amizade, mas nem isso fez com que você não me traísse, cara? – Rangeu os dentes, e Kouga tentou não desafiar mais o atirador, que estava beirando a loucura.

- Tudo bem, eu vou me explicar! Você sabe... eu tenho um problema cara... – Antes que pudesse prosseguir, Inuyasha o cortou.

- Então você come ela por que "Tem um problema"? – Os olhos o fuzilavam ainda mais que antes de abrir a boca.

- É que eu tenho que comer todas as mulheres que eu vejo, Inuyasha, eu não consigo simplesmente não fazer sexo com elas! Eu tentei me segurar mas... -

- TENTOU, seu hipócrita, mas não CONSEGUIU! – Olhou para a mulher, que continuava na cama olhando fixamente para a televisão desligada. – Viu, ele só queria te comer! Você me traiu por uma simples e maldita transa nojenta!– Ela enfim voltou a atenção para o marido, com a face indignada.

- Então você só queria me comer, cara? – Estreitou os orbes, demonstrado certa raiva.

- O que você esperava? Casamento? Esqueceu-se que já é casada? – A ironia em sua voz não afetou a mulher, mas sim Inuyasha, que preparou-se para esbofetear Kouga.

- Viu só? Ele além de tudo é um cafajeste! – Abaixou a mão, esperando pela resposta do outro.

- Olha, eu posso ser tudo, mas cafajeste, não! Os meus amigos dizem que...-

- EU era o seu amigo, EU! – Gritou mordendo-se em fúria.

- Mas eu não esperava mais que isso dele, Inuyasha. Você acha o que? Que eu amava ele? – Perguntou Kagome brincando com o lençol da cama. O ex-louro encarou a cena com náusea. Então era aquilo? Somente... aquilo?

- Mas porra! Se vocês fossem fugir, sabe? Terem três filhos em outro país... um emprego, uma casa... uma família de verdade, se vocês ao menos se amassem! Mas isso é sacanagem porra!- Colocou a mão direita na própria testa. Aquilo era demais para ele, provocava-lhe um distúrbio, era... imperdoável.

- Mas não foi como você está pensando, sabe? Você estava viajando, cara, e a gente foi tomar um café. Daí então ele me perguntou se eu era triste, e eu disse que não, mas ele retrucou, e disse que eu era sim. Daí cara... a coisa é que eu sou triste mesmo!- As últimas palavras vieram arrastadas, indicando que voltaria a chorar.

- Então quer dizer que você transou com ela só porque ele disse que você era triste?- Ela concordou, tentando encontrar palavras para explicar o que tinha sentido perante a afirmação sobre seu próprio ser.

- Bom... eu – Ele bateu a mão fechada com força na escrivaninha.

- Sabe Kagome... sabe porque ele disse que você era triste? – ela negou com a cabeça fracamente. – Porque EU disse que você era triste. – Ela deu ombros, encarando o chão.

- Mas a questão é que eu sou triste mesmo... – A melancolia da mulher não o atingiu. Nem poderia afinal, já que ele era o real injustiçado naquele teatro todo.

- Olha... as duas pessoas que eu mais AMAVA nessa vida me traíram... e você quer me dizer que pode chorar como uma princesa apenas porque ele disse que você era triste? – Ele se sentou em uma outra cadeira, encarando a todos.

O mordomo o encarou, mordendo os próprios lábios.

- Eu não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com isso, cara! Me deixa ir embora, que eu não abro a boca pra ninguém! – Implorou, com a voz trêmula.

- Então saiba que de agora em diante você vai fazer. – Bankotisu arqueou as sobrancelhas, não entendendo o que ele havia dito. – Levanta desse chão imundo de uma vez, maldito! – Ele assim o fez, encarando o atirador possesso.

Inuyasha o puxou e colocou a arma firme em sua mão, sorrindo vitorioso. O outro respirava e inspirava de forma irregular, assustado.

- Você vai matar os dois pra mim, assim isso acabará de uma vez! – O outro olhou de soslaio para o atirador.

- Matar, os dois? Claro que farei isso. – Kagome e Kouga olharam assustados para o mordomo que apontava a arma para ambos. Inuyasha afastou-se um pouco, esperando por aquele momento.

Bankotisu ligeiramente apontou a arma para Inuyasha e sem rodeios puxou o gatilho. O homem gemeu, caindo no chão rapidamente, e logo, desmaiou.

**Flash Back**

_- Cara, você vai viajar? Para onde você vai? – As imagens e vozes daquele dia iam e vinham da mente de Inuyasha, que dirigia em alta velocidade, enquanto tremia._

_- Eu volto em dois dias! – Respondia Inuyasha, sorrindo. – Mas não sei se deveria ficar com Kouga sozinha...- O olhar tornou-se sério, mas a mulher passou a sorrir, dessa vez._

_- Imagine! Ele é meu melhor amigo... ele é o SEU melhor amigo. – Virou a esquina preso em suas lembranças, curvando a entrada o motel e encontrando uma mulher com roupas chamativas, extremamente sexy. Os cabelos louros caiam por seu ombro, e até mesmo o modo com que fumava seu cigarro parecia provocante._

_- Me perdoe a insolência, mas veio aqui para que? Masturbar-se? – O sorriso cínico passou por todo o rosto da mulher, que o encarava, agora._

_- Eu quero o quarto 10, apenas isso. – A outra estreitou os orbes._

_- Impossível, ele já está ocupado. – Foi a vez dele rir agora, em escárnio._

_- Sim, e a reserva está feita com a chave do MEU carro. – Debruçou-se no balcão. O olhar em chamas era evidente a qualquer outro que tivesse a infelicidade de passar por ali. – Pode parecer ironia para você, mas imagine para mim, que por uma ligação vim checar se meu carro verdadeiramente estava aqui, e quando o vi, estava com uma reserva de um motel barato. – A loura, com desdém, deu ombros._

_- Não adianta. Dê qualquer desculpa ou fato que for, eu tenho a obrigação de manter o sigilo de meus cliente. Dê o fora daqui. – Tragou pela última vez aquele cigarro, soltando toda a fumaça na face de Inuyasha._

_O outro, apenas tentou prosseguir, subindo pelas escadas. A ex-prostituta subiu em sua frente, abrindo os braços em frente ao corpo do homem, que estava enloquecendo._

_- Saia daqui, eu estou ordenando, você sendo __corno__ ou não! Esse lugar é a minha vida, cara, e você não vai simplesmente chegar aqui e a destruir. – Não conseguindo ignorar ao "novo apelido" virou um tapa no semblante irônico da prostituta, que se antes sorria, agora o olhava com pavor._

_Sem pensar mais que uma vez, segurou o braço do moreno e arranhou-lhe a face, em revolta. As unhas compridas passaram por todo ele, deixando nele uma trilha vermelha, quase em sangue._

_- PIRANHA! – Não evitou gritar, já completo por ódio. Tirou disfarçadamente a arma que sempre levava no porta-luvas, agora do bolso de seu sobretudo, esperando pela reação da mulher._

_- CORNO! SUMA DAQUI! – Tentou a driblar mais uma vez, porém apenas encontrou uma barreira. Ao ver que não a deixaria passar, e pensando que estava sendo completamente traído, atirou em suas pernas, ombros e braço, não sabendo ele mesmo quantos tiros havia dado em cada local. – Você é louco? – Perguntou em um fio de voz a loura caindo de costas na escada, escolhendo a qual local deveria apertar primeiro, com uma extrema agonia invadindo seu corpo._

_- Ninguém mandou você tentar me impedir... sua puta. – Mesmo sem forças a acidentada apertou a barra da calça do outro, que irritado com o ato atirou em uma de suas mãos._

_Se arrependeu por um momento. Um breve, e quase inexistente momento. Suspirou ao ver que ela ainda respirava, e passou a subir as escadas, procurando pelo quarto reservado._

_Ouviu um gemido de sua mulher, e invadiu o quarto. _

_Qual fora sua surpresa ao não apenas vê-la o traindo... mas ao ver que com seu melhor amigo?_

_Apenas a arma poderia o entender naquele momento._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Acorda... pelo amor de deus, Kouga, acorda cara! – A morena estava praticamente deitada sobre o homem, arrumando sua cabeça, o ajudando a respirar. A visão do outro foi clareando, até que pode se ver são novamente.

- Quem ia pagar o Motel? – Não veio a resposta da parte de nenhum deles. – QUEM IA PAGAR A DROGA DO MOTEL? – Esbravejou enquanto se levantava do chão frio e puxava violentamente a noiva dos braços do outro, a qual, sem apoio, bateu a cabeça contra o solo.

- Droga. – Praguejou. – Eu estava sem dinheiro, eu juro! – O homem tossiu sangue assim que acabara se acordar, totalmente assustado. – Mas eu ia te recompensar, acredite. – O atirador passou a andar em círculos, tentando manter ainda sua calma.

- Então quer dizer que VOCÊS saem e EU pago? – Fingiu uma expressão pensativa, como se tivesse mesmo mais o que pensar. Martelou os dedos contra a própria face, e logo, puxou Kagome para si, encarando-a frente a frente.

- Eu estou pouco me lixando pra isso, pare de me encher o saco! – Ela se aproximou ainda mais, estreitando os olhos.

- Aqui, aqui Inuyasha! – Ele olhou para o homem, que no mesmo momento que tentava parar de sangrar, balançava uma nota no ar. – Aqui está o dólar da felicidade!- A nota amassada logo foi parar nas mãos do marido, que a fitava.

- Oras, não é que ele tem o grande "dólar da felicidade?" Um pouco vulgar, não acha? Você por acaso está querendo dizer que ela vale menos que esse tal dólar da felicidade? –Perguntou mansamente, porém não menos diabólico. Olhou mais uma vez para a nota fixamente, e logo sorriu. – Entregue a nota pra ela. – Disse Inuyasha mantendo aquele mesmo tom de voz.

A morena se viu a imaginar que os gritos eram mais agradáveis que aquele tom. Kouga encarou a nota que voltara para sua mão, e logo se aproximou da amante.

- Tudo bem... – Engoliu seco, depositando a nota da mão dela, delicadamente. Ambos estavam agora tremendo de medo.

- Não me olhe assim. – Pediu. – Eu apenas irei fazer com que receba este "dólar da felicidade" de uma forma especial. – A noiva então sentiu seus olhos marejarem, quando ele apanhou um canivete, que permanecia esquecido em seu bolso até então.

- O que você vai fazer? – A voz tremia, e seria ironia dizer que apenas ela. Ao estender a nota novamente sobre a palma dela, a encarou.

- ... – Respirou fundo, logo enfiando o canivete na mão da mulher, de forma com que a nota ficasse completamente grudada. A morena então urrou de dor, arrependimento e raiva. O fitou, com a mão presa contra o corpo. Kouga os encarava atônito.

- Isso é apenas pra você não se esquecer que não passa de uma puta. – Ao terminar de literalmente "cuspir" as palavras, virou as costas e saiu do quarto, deixando as duas pessoas ensangüentadas se abraçando no chão, enquanto esperavam por socorro.

Era tudo friamente... insano. Insano e desnecessário...

**oOo**

Inuyasha caminha lentamente pela rua. Sua blusa manchada de sangue foi tirada e jogada no asfalto por onde passava. Suspirou, encarando tristemente o local onde conhecera a noiva. Sentou em um banco, e logo se colocou deitado, encarando o céu, sem sol, sem estrelas... sem lua.

No mesmo momento, os polícias chegam ao motel, encontrando a prostituta morta, no chão. Os corpos de Kouga e Kagome encontravam-se ainda abraçados, enquanto o homem respirava com certa dificuldade. Triste, mas ainda, tranqüilizante.

Algumas semanas passaram, e a "justiça" não se preocupava muito com teatrinhos ridículos de traição. Era algo que ficaria passado, e qualquer história pequena valeria como depoimento. E assim foi, com o nome de Inuyasha nunca pronunciado, e um mordomo que nunca, nunca existiu.

E quem sabe como estaria agora, guardando uma arma tão bela em sua gaveta, enquanto mantinha até hoje as mãos trêmulas.

E então, o cenário mudou. A morena apareceu apressada, com uma expressão leve. Sem preocupações, correntes e sobretudos. Estava com uma roupa leve, como ela. Saída, rasteira, óculos banalmente coloridos.

Entretanto, o outro, ainda mantendo a pose obscura, estava sentado no banco, a encarando.

Aquele olhar cafajeste, mas ainda sim, sincero.

- Fizemos o certo! – Indagou ele. Ela deu ombros, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Não, não fizemos. – Sorriu, então. – Nunca devíamos tê-lo traído, você sabe disso. – Ele enfim, concordou lentamente.

- Eu nunca devia ter dito que gostava de você.- Se levantou, passando as mãos na roupa, e se debruçando em um muro qualquer.

- E eu nunca deveria ter dito sim... – Ele a encarou, com um pouco de surpresa.

- A mim ou a ele? – Ela abriu mais um de seus sorrisos. Não tão repletos de felicidade, mas ainda sim, sorrisos.

- A nenhum dos dois... – E este morreu, então. Morreu da mesma forma que brotou.

E nunca pareceu tão poético, após um teatro doentio e bizarro de traição. Depois de tiros, suspense, sangue e arrependimento. Além de tudo o que pareceu e não pareceu ser, ainda conseguia ser belo.

Acabaram aquele relacionamento, então. Aquele que nunca existiu, na verdade, mas veio apenas para causar algum tipo de desgraça a qual não poderíamos se encorajar a dar nomes.

Meses se passaram então. Ela estava sozinha, em seu apartamento, do mesmo modo que gostava de ficar. De meias, em meio à bagunça. O cabelo desarrumado, a blusa de lã velha e as xícaras e cookies espalhados por todo o canto.

Nada mais de fotos de pessoas mortas. Nada mais morto, em volta de si, a não ser o próprio amor. E por ironia, a porta encontrava-se sempre destrancada.

E foi em um desses dias em que ele entrou por ela.

A encontrou sentada, com um cigarro na boca. Os olhos mal-dormidos, e aquela roupa antiga e amassada. Ele sorriu, e ela lhe retribuiu o mesmo.

- Sabe Kagome... acho que de uns tempos pra cá nosso relacionamento tem sido um tanto quanto... devastador. – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Oh, está falando sério, ou é alguma piada? – Ele se aproximou. Ficou próximo até demais, e sentiu-se feliz ao ver que ela não havia se afastado.

- Eu senti saudades. – Ela deu ombros.

- É fácil de sentir saudades depois de foder completamente com a vida, e a mão de uma pessoa. – Mostrou então sua mão. Delicada, mas com uma cicatriz que passava por toda ela.

- Você também fodeu com a minha. – Ela ficou um tanto quanto espantada. – Mas acho que me tirou a felicidade que você mesma deu.... e bem, queria tê-la de volta. – Abriu um sorriso.

Nada sardônico ou violento. Aquele mesmo sorriso gentil.

- Sem armas desta vez? – Ele riu baixo. Ficaram quietos, por alguns minutos. A morena remexeu desconfortavelmente na própria blusa, brincando com as linhas soltas.

- Sei que não deu queixas sobre mim. – Ela levantou o olhar. – Apesar de eu quase tê-la matado por causa de... ciúme. – Ela abriu um meio-sorriso.

- Não se preocupe. Usei seu plano de saúde para reparar os danos que me causou. – Pigarreou. – Não vou te perdoar tão fácil. – Ele pegou a mão dela gentilmente.

- Eu também não. – Sorriram, então.

E nada mais se viu aquela noite, já que as luzes foram completamente apagadas. Ela não havia dado uma resposta, e também, não havia errado.

Ironicamente, viajaram. Tiveram alguns filhos, derrubaram algumas xícaras de café e deliciaram-se com cookies. Morreram em suspiros, e se traíram com olhares.

Nem mesmo sabe o perdão se existiu, ou não.

Mas sabia a morena, que finalmente era feliz, agora.

**oOo**

**Não diria que é uma fic pra se orgulhar... mas não consegui deletá-la. Guardarei aqui, até o meu último dia no fanfiction.**

**  
Trás ótimas lembranças, apesar das controvérsias e o enredo um tanto quanto violento.**

**Fico feliz em tê-la revisado. Disso, com certeza, eu me orgulho.**

**Uma nota sem fundamento. Mas me faria falta, se não a fizesse.**

**Beijos a todas!**


End file.
